Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of treating a substrate and a blocking portion positioned above the substrate.
Description of the Background Art
There has conventionally been known a technique of treating a substrate by supplying treatment liquid into a space between an upper surface of the substrate and a lower surface of a blocking portion positioned above the substrate while rotating the substrate and the blocking portion.
An apparatus configured to conduct such treatment may cause part of the treatment liquid fed onto the upper surface of the substrate to scatter and adhere to the lower surface of the blocking portion. The treatment liquid kept adhering to the lower surface of the blocking portion may form particles and contaminate the substrate. The lower surface of the blocking portion is thus rinsed at appropriate timing.
Japanese Patent No. 2708340 describes an apparatus configured to discharge rinse liquid from a rinse nozzle provided near a rotary axis of a blocking portion toward a lower surface of the blocking portion to rinse the lower surface of the blocking portion. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-45838 describes an apparatus configured to discharge rinse liquid from a rinse nozzle provided on a side of a blocking portion toward a lower surface of the blocking portion to rinse the lower surface of the blocking portion.
These apparatuses, however, fail to supply the substrate with treatment liquid while the blocking portion is rinsed, and modification will lead to improvement in throughput.